Kikwang wank
"When I saw the way KiKwang was made up I couldn't control my laughter. He was so black and hideous." -Simon D Rough outline The article: On July 25th’s episode of MBC TV ‘Hot Brothers’, a ‘Don’t get worked up under any situation’ test took place in the recording while they underwent extreme situations meant to stimulate their heartbeats. Lee Kikwang from Beast did an imaginary CF for watermelon in black face. He was embarrassed endlessly in extreme situations and unexpected outfits. http://i25.tinypic.com/4smumh.jpg 1. Mods don't approve the post about kiki in blackface on omona. 2. However, a post about Simon D and kiki on Hot Brothers is accepted on omona. 3. People start posting the picture of kiki in blackface in the comments of the article about Hot Brothers (some say matteo possibly started this? idk....) 4. Omona mods start going through and deleting the comments/pictures in the Hot Brothers article of kiki in blackface. 5. burmecia (omona mod) posts “Next person who posts that Gikwang picture in the comments of any post is getting a ban. Don't like it? Then take your ass elsewhere. You have all been warned.” 6. Someone in the simon d article asked why comments were being deleted and cookie_nut said,“You want censorship? Okay.” She banned 10_cm_to_taeyang for saying that the mods are “censoring bitches.” 7. Mods eventually delete the entire post about Hot Brothers from omona. 8. People point out that posts about jung juri and taeyeon being racist have been approved in the past and everyone bitched about them, however this article about kiki in blackface was never approved, and when talked about in another article in which it is somewhat relevant, the mods flipped. 9. lady_no1curr asks the mods on omona's formspring “why no kikwang black face picture?” 10. They give a retarded answer about sparkly text, oppar didn't mean it, trolls, and shinee, and the community not being able to deal with it (indirectly dissing the members of omona) 11. Omona mods then delete their formspring. 12. Article about kiki in blackface is posted by __papillon in ontd (http://community.livejournal.com/ohnotheydidnt/49233603.html) 13. Someone on ontd comments that soompi and allkpop are also not posting the story about kiki in blackface and that the sites are trying to protect him for some reason (possibly because he has a penis? we are still not 100% sure why) (however the beast fansite does post the article, but explains that they will delete negative comments) 14. emologues, ohaimark, and nene718 start posting comments about omona censoring the story on ontd. 15. shanny_w (an omona mod) posts in the ontd article with “omg korea we can see you.” 16. finchburg (an omona mod) also posts in reply to shanny_w, and shanny_w asks why it wasn't approved in omona (some believe she really didn’t know, others say she was faking it.) 17. emologues directly asks shanny_w and finchburg why the fuck the article is banne from omona. 18. Epic conversation between emologues and finchburg, along with mods posting and discussion of people being banned here (http://community.livejournal.com/ohnotheydidnt/49233603.html?thread=8335552451#t8335552451) 19. emologues eventually gets banned. 20. ohaimark and nene718 are also banned for disagreeing with the omona mods in the ontd post. 21. cookie_nut says something along the lines of “certain members from a certain community” are trolling (even thought they weren’t.) 22. More members from omona seem to be either becoming banned or leaving omona because the number of members keeps decreasing. 23. People begin bringing up taeyeon and jung juri in the ontd post, as well as shindong, key, shinee's manager, cnblue's manager, etc. 24. twomin and burmecia leave omona as mods. 25. http://omtdburnbook.livejournal.com is created. 26. cookie_nuts deletes her journal. 27. People try to trend the kiki picture on twitter.